3 Clans
by Molly of the Chazin Clan
Summary: Fangstar, Cavernstar, and Sandstar are part of a prophecy that changes their lives forever.


Chapter 1

Fangstar's POV

I gaze around my wonderful Jungleclan with my dark green eyes. I feel another cat touch my broad shoulder. I turn. My mate Branchpelt is pressed up against me. "Is it time?" She asks. I look to Emeraldgaze, our medicine cat. She nods.

I nod my head in response. "All cats old enough to climb trees, gather under the Gnarled Tree!" They all leave their prey, and walk over.

"I have received a prophecy from Emeraldgaze. Her prophecy is; with each leaf that falls, a new danger shall be revieled. With each new danger, a new cure must be found. If the sun is not found before the  
final leaf falls, then all will be lost.

"We think that it has something to do with the leaders. At the next gathering, we will announce it. I just wanted to let you know."

The cats all leave. I sigh. Branchpelt rubs up against me. "You did well." I smile and touch her muzzle. But I feel the guilt starting to spread. There are so many things that I keep from my Clan, where do I start?

Sandstar's POV

As always, me and the rest of Beachclan are last to the Gathering. Fangstar looks out calmly and soothes the impatient cats down.

I climb to the top of the palm tree where the other leaders and deputies stand. "Late again, Sandstar?" Sneers Cavernstar. Boy I hate those Coveclan cats.

"Are we ready?" Asks Fangstar.

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it." I tell him.

"The Gathering is starting!" Shouts Fangstar. The cats look over. Then they turn away to keep chattering.

"SHUT UP!" I scream in my loudest voice. Cavernstar nods his approval. I smile.

Fangstar begins to speak, "Have you all heard the prophecy that the medicine cats received?" The cats all nod.

"I think, that it involves the leaders. I have a slight idea where to start but..."

A cat screams. She points to a small, thin, all-black, cat. He starts to speak.

Cavernstar's POV

Fangstar was just getting to the point, which usually takes him forever, when this cat comes. He is seriously, creeping me out.

"I am Mak. I am a loner who plans to take over the Clans. I may seem small and fragile, but I have my ways... The only way to stop me is to find the Sun. I think that your leaders know what I mean," He slinks off into the shadows.

My impulsiveness makes me leap forward. I pin him down and am about to rip his throat out. My well trained Coveclan is cheering me on. Fangstar is shouting, "No! Don't do it!"

My claw digs into Mak's neck flesh. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says with a sly grin. I ignore him and bore my claw deeper into his neck.

But it hits empty air. I find myself with my belly pressed to the ground and Mak on top of me. He is biting into my arm, and pulling it back. I yowl in pain.

He gets off me. "Told you," he says slyly and disappears before my eyes. I gulp.

Fangstar's POV

The cats are in a frenzy trying to find Mak.

"Quite down! Quite down!" I shout. All of the cats stop momentarily.

"Sandstar, Cavernstar, you do know what he means?" I ask.

"Well we got the prophecy, but I have no clue what it means," Cavernstar says.

"I can't tell you cats more. We need to leave. We need to find the Sun, and defeat Mak. Please be calm.

"The deputies will be the leaders while we are gone. Branchpelt," My voice changes to a love sappy voice. "You will be in charge." I turn to see her dark brown body and soft brown eyes moving towards me.

Sandstar rolls her eyes. "Pebblefoot, you're gonna lead." A light gray tabby-tom with sandy streaks steps forward.

Cavernstar calls up his deputy, a bright white tom with black paws named Webfur.

We touch muzzles to our deputies and head off to find Sun.

Sandstar's POV

It is getting later in the day, when Fangstar decides to tell us something interesting.

"Do you guys ever feel a strong bond between yourselves and me?"

The confusion on our faces must show because he continues. "Did you know that we are all related?"

"What?" I shriek. "Me? Related to Cavernstar?" I say, my remark dripping with scorn.

"Dude. I'm not pleased either," He doesn't even sound slightly offended that I was so irritated to have him as a brother.

"Okay, okay, stop your whining," Fangstar tells us. "This is important. Me and Cavernstar are brothers. You Sandstar, are our half-sister."

"Well that's a little better," I murmur.

"We are related to each other by our father," Fangstar continues. He was the leader the Old Clan, Islandclan, for a short while. He was exiled for 'destroying' the Clan by provoking a cat named Mak. Mak attacked Islandclan. They won, but were separated into three separate Clans. Jungleclan, Beachclan, and Coveclan.

"Shortly after, the leader who got Islandclan, now the three Clans, into this mess, was exiled. He swam away from the island, and is still living as a rogue. His children, us, were separated and were made the leaders of each Clan. I was the oldest, so I remember. By the way, did I tell you that the old leader and our father was named Sunstar?"

Cavernstar's POV

I breathe in deeply. It is a lot to take in. Fangstar and that she-demon are my siblings? And my father is the cat of a prophecy? He has to take down Mak? Oh no! I bury my head in my paws and pray to the clan that Coveclan worships, Fireclan.

Fireclan help me, because I must be talking aloud. Sandstar looks at me with evil in her eyes. "Fireclan is not the Clan that we all worship. We worship Waterclan."

"Maybe your pathetic excuse of a Clan..." I say.

I hear a growl arise in her throat, but Fangstar stops us. "Listen. We have two sunrises to find Sunstar. If we don't, all of our Clans will be destroyed. So stop bickering!"

We stop. "Hey genius, do you even know where Sunstar lives?" I ask, quite rudely, I must say.

Fangstar opens his mouth to reply, when a tall, stocky, orange-cream, tom, walks before us. He has a dull yellow underbelly and tail-tip. His tired orange eyes have flecks of gold in them. "You were looking for Sunstar?" He says.

Fangstar's POV

If I could re-do it, I would.

When I saw Sunstar, I got a little overwhelmed. "Daddy!" I shrieked, and ran over to him.

"Um..." He says.

"I'm your son, Fangstar! This is my brother, Cavernstar. And this is our half-sister, Sandstar."

His tired eyes perk up. The corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. "Is it really you? Do you guys know how much I've missed you all?"

Sandstar says, "Yeah dad. Actually, we need your help. Do you remember Mak? Well he's back, and if you don't come quickly with us, he's gonna take over our three Clans."

"But I was exiled. I can't help," Sunstar sighs.

"Dad," says Cavernstar. "We're the leaders. So, we make up the rules."

Sunstar looks like he is debating what to do. Finally, he reproachfully says, "Fine. I'll come."

I squeal in excitement and bound off home with my brother and sister rolling their eyes, and my father laughing, just so happy to be with us all.

Sandstar's POV

My idiot of a brother gave our dad a horrible first impression of us. I made a point to be extra sarcastic to Cavernstar, and extra rude to Fangstar.

When we get back to the Clans, I almost shriek. Mak is raking his claws down a Beachclan cat's back. He has other cats bringing him food. Some cats lie on the floor bleeding. I wonder how many are dead.

"So," Mak says. "You again. I see you have someone else with you."

Sunstar steps forward. "Mak, I challenge you to a battle. You cannot rule the Clans, and to prevent this from happening again, I will kill you this time."

"Oh. So you mean this is a battle to the death? If I were you I would be saying my last words now."Mak looks around. "Laugh!" He commands them all. The other cats start to laugh dryly, obviously not thinking the joke was funny.

When Mak has his back turned, Sunstar leaps on top of him. His claws sink through Mak's neck. Red blood does not flow out through the wound. Black, smoky, vapor comes out of his neck. The wound closes up, not even leaving a scar. But Mak is angry. He jumps forward and lands on Sunstar. Sunstar rolls gracefully out of the way. Mak follows.

As I watch this battle, a feeling floods through me. It is newly found pride for my father, mixed with awe at how great both of them are fighting. The battle is picking up speed. Soon, all we can see are flashes of orange breaking a cloud of black. That little cat has serious anger issues.

And Sunstar is just too much for little Mak. When the tall orange cat has pinned down the small black one, we all know it is over. Sunstar sticks a claw through Mak's body. What little black vapor was left in his body, has now completely flowed out. Mak's dead body disintegrates, leaving little black ashes. I sigh happily.

Fangstar's POV

I walk over to my father and stand by his side. "How'd you learn to fight like that?" I look at him expectantly.

"It's high time I told you," He mutters under his breath. Sunstar calls over Cavernstar and Sandstar.

"There are a group of cats who call themselves 'Power-Full'. They are regular looking cats. The only things is that they have powers. We are a family that was born to the Power-Fulls."

He pauses to let this sink in. Us? Cats with POWERS? No way!

Sunstar starts to speak again. "My power is that when I fighting a cat, I can become his strength and more so that it is almost impossible for me to lose. I don't know any of your powers, but if you come with me, we can go to the Power-Fulls. They will tell us if you can train with them."

We look back at our clan. "We may come back," I say. "But we may not. Deputies, go to the tree that represents the Clan that you worship. Make yourselves leaders."

I have to stop because tears sting my eyes. I kiss Branchpelt goodbye. Maybe forever. This thought makes me choke even harder. "You'll be a great leader." I whisper. She nods and touches my muzzle.

The four of us start to leave. The Clan cats shout goodbyes as we walk into the sunset.

**A/N This is a story that I wrote for the Three Clans challenge by Misgiving Writer. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

-Shadedrop of Maskedclan 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
